walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Lilly Caul (Comic Series)
Lilly Caul is a female resident who took refuge in Woodbury. She, along with her fellow townspeople, rallied against Rick's group and aided The Governor in his assault on the prison. Pre-Apocalypse Marietta, Georgia Little is known about Lilly's life before the outbreak. She worked for the U.S. Air Force at the Robins Air Base in Georgia. Her father, Everett Ray Caul cared deeply for her, and sacrificed himself to protect Lilly. Lilly went to high school, with Megan Lafferty, where she wanted to be something with fashion. She and Megan shared nearly everything. Post-Apocalypse The Walking Dead: The Road To Woodbury Georgia Field Camp Lilly and Megan Lafferty decided to stick together. After a while they met up with three families, one of them being Chad Bingham's. As time went by they got more and more people to join the group, until there was nearly one hundred survivors, including Josh Lee Hamilton and Scott Moon. Josh and Lilly got caught in a relationship. As the Georgia Field Camp was attacked by zombies, Lilly escaped, leaving Josh to die. Some of the survivors managed to save Josh, seconds before being devoured. Lilly felt ashamed by leaving Josh, even though he tried to forgive her. Woodbury and the Prison Lilly is one of the first to suggest rising up against The Governor in the Road to Woodbury book. She puts together a group of rebels, but their plans are foiled by The Governor and a horde of zombies. Lilly is seen first in Issue 46 within a Woodbury crowd, having a surprised reaction either at seeing Michonne coming up behind The Governor, or because of the false news said by The Governor about Rick's group killing Tyreese. It was Lilly who shot and killed both Lori and Judith Grimes. After shooting them, she blamed The Governor for Judith's death and became extremely distraught. As a result she killed The Governor and kicked him toward a wall of zombies. The Prison then became overrun with zombies, causing the Woodbury survivors to run inside for safety. Lilly's fate The comic does not show her death, but it's revealed that she and the others had run out of ammo. It is currently unknown what becomes of Lilly or any of the other Woodbury residents. Creator Robert Kirkman wrote: "I'm not going to say (the Woodbury survivors) were all killed (when their bullets ran out), but it's very unlikely that we'll ever see them again. The prison is dead to me. I've moved on and so have the characters."Issue 50, page 34, "Letter Hacks"The Road to Woodbury Killed Victims This list shows the victims Lilly has killed: *Brian Blake *Lori Grimes *Judith Grimes (Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people. Relationships Brian Blake After Josh Lee Hamilton 's and Megan 's deaths, Lilly joins forces with Martinez in an attempt to take down The Governor and his reign of terror. However, their efforts backfire and she ends up doing dirty work for the town as punishment. Further down the line, she fight alongside her leader against Rick 's group and is responsible for the death of Lori and Judith Grimes . Once she realizes her actions caused the death of a baby, she turns on Brian and shoots him dead, later using his body for protection against zombies. Judith Grimes Though she never knew Judith, she did feel remorse out of causing her death and even cried. She then killed The Governor because of it, blaming it on him. Appearances Novel Series Comic Series Volume 8: Made To Suffer Trivia *Lilly was the only female attacker from Woodbury to be specifically named. *In The Walking Dead Survivors' Guide, Lilly is listed as presumed living. *Lilly has a tattoo of a Chinese character on her lower back. *Lilly is one of the few named and seen characters left with an unknown status. References Caul, Lilly Caul, Lilly Caul, Lilly Caul, Lilly Caul, Lilly